


Well, It Says "Gotta Catch 'Em All," Right?

by drippylilpill



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/M, Kaneki basically just wanna keep you clean, Pokemon - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippylilpill/pseuds/drippylilpill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is out an night, trying to catch a Pokemon, when they see Person B, who is obviously out doing the same, they quickly run and stop Person B from stepping into a large puddle.</p>
<p>Touken Pokemon GO AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, It Says "Gotta Catch 'Em All," Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a month ago in Tumblr, but forgot to do this in here! First fanfic in AO3. If you wanna send in prompts or anything(ask me, ask me!) just go to my tumblr with my same name (drippylilpill)!

Kaneki could only sigh as another Ratata appeared on his phone’s screen. Ever since Pokémon Go went available for downloading, he walked twice as much in his whole life in the span of two weeks.  


Concentrating, he barely noticed a person a few feet away from him.  


He raised his phone and saw a Vaporeon in the shallow, water-filled hole. Grinning, he quickly ran to it.  


But before he could, a body bumped into him and a curse rang into the air.  


_“Motherfucker!”_   


“I-I’m sor-!”  


“Bakaneki?” The guy raised his head and saw a girl with purple hair glaring at him. Realization dawned at him and he felt a blush rising on his face. “Touka-chan?”  


“What are you doing out at this hour at night?” Touka inquired. Kaneki scratched his head shyly, “Catching Pokémon. You?”  


“Hm. Same as you.” The girl quipped, as she panned her phone in the surrounding area. “Well, see you later. There’s a Vaporeon I’m out to catch.”  


Kaneki could only give a small sound of protest when the girl approached the large puddle.  


“Touka-chan, there’s a-”  


Words fell into the girl’s deaf ears as she continued on to walk. Panicking, Kaneki rushed towards her and quickly grabbed her arm. The force of the pull is enough to make the girl lose her balance and she fell into his arms.  


A moment stretched where the both of them are too stunned at the sudden turn of events. Kaneki at his impulsive streak of protectiveness. Touka at the feeling of the guy’s warm embrace.  


Touka felt her face burn and her shyness turned into an annoyance as she pulled away from Kaneki and punched him square at the chest.  


**_“BAKA!”_ **


End file.
